1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand tool used for removing panels. Most particularly, the hand tool includes a flat blade for inserting behind a panel to assist in the removal thereof.
2. Background Information
In the field of auto body repair, it is routinely required that various body panels and parts require disconnection from their point or points of attachment. The body panel or part may have been damaged and replacement is required, or the panel or part needs to be removed in order to access some other panel or part that requires repair or replacement. This removal of panels/parts is time consuming, particularly where the panels/parts removed will be reconnected to its original location, and damage to the panels/parts must be avoided.
For example, the interior door panels, ceiling panels and dashboard of automobiles are held in position by plastic or metal fasteners having large, flat heads imbedded within the panel or dash and shafts that insert into apertures in the automobile chassis or frame. The fastener shafts protrude from the side of the panel that fits against the chassis or frame, so as to present a smooth exterior surface when the panel is secured in position. Care must be taken when removing the panels or dashboard, so as not to force the imbedded fastener head from within the panel or dashboard. Thus, accessing the numerous fasteners on the back side of the panels and dashboard presents a formidable challenge.
Similarly, the various vehicle quarter panels, hoods and trunk lids are frequently secured to the vehicle frame or chassis using metal fasteners and clips. When damaged, individual exterior panels/parts are replaced by disconnecting the clips and fasteners, removing the damaged panels/parts, and fastening new panels/parts in their place. These clips and fasteners are often difficult to access and disconnect when damaged panels/parts require removal.
Some examples of tools for which patents have been granted include the following.
Fogg, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,405 discloses a lever dolly for moving machinery support stands having a carriage portion and a lever portion wherein, the carriage portion comprises a pair of wheels mounted on an axle and a pair of carriage plates supporter thereby. The lower carriage plate has a portion which extends beyond the upper carriage plate to act as a prying lip, and the upper carriage plate has means disposed at the end thereof for engaging support stands so that when engaging said means prevents the support stand from slipping on or falling off of the carriage portion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,121, Morrow describes a hand tool including a pry bar with interchangeable accessories to render the tool additionally useful as a ram wedge, and by similar attachments, including lobed surfaces, to effectively increase the load arm lever advantage of the tool when so used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,119, by Saucier, Sr. et al., discloses a manually manipulatable tool which lends itself to practical and reliable use when the user is called upon to dislodge and systematically free and expeditiously remove composite roof covering material. The tool includes a handle having head means at the working end. A straight elongated handle is designed for standup use and can be grasped at longitudinally spaced points with both hands. The forward end is provided with a rigidly mounted blade which is firm but bendably resilient, is longitudinally bowed, has a leading rounded end fashioned into a cutting blade and has its rearward end joined to the forward end of the handle. The leading end is inserted and wedged between the roof covering material and underlying roof surface. It is forcibly shoved in a manner to cut and dislodge strips of suitable length and paves the way for lifting and removing the remaining block-like portions.
Schellenger, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,651, describes a multipurpose utility tool, having an elongated straight handle attached to the top surface of a concave, curved plate. The plate has a beveled cutting edge opposite the handle. The tool is effective for a variety of cutting, prying and lifting operations. The shape of the tool facilitates prying and lifting while minimizing fulcrum damage, and has a broad sharpened forward edge for cutting and gaining access to narrow locations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,019, Peabody et al. disclose a spreader apparatus composed of an elongated tube with a threaded rod there within. A medial sleeve includes a threaded bore that mates with the threaded rod. Rotation of the medial sleeve effects extension and retraction of the threaded rod relative to the tube. The tube and rod each have a V-shaped jaw member at one end. The spreader apparatus is used for spreading the rib cage of an animal subsequent to a hunting procedure.
Schaben, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,126, describes a generally xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped tool of rigid construction that includes a first planar leg plate orthogonally mounted to a second arcuate leg plate. The first leg plate includes a first leg plate bifurcated free end defining a first leg plate notch, and the second leg plate includes a convex leg plate surface oriented in confronting relationship relative to the first leg plate free end. The second leg plate includes a second leg plate free end formed with a first medial notch and respective second and third lateral notches positioned adjacent the free end relative to opposing first and second sides of the second leg plate to provide for multiple access to various nails and the like in removal of shingles and shakes without damage to underlying felt. A modification of the invention includes a support mount for the tool of the invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,289, Callahan discloses a pry shovel tool for wooden pallet deck board removal and similar purposes. All embodiments include a general S-shaped (in cross-section), relatively thin blade made of thin spring metal, whose forward section defines a central cutout portion sized to allow the blade to receive therein the cross member of the pallet or like and for the sections of the blade adjoining the cutout to penetrate below the board to be removed. In one employment, a permanent elongated handle is affixed to the rear portion of the blade. In a second embodiment, a wider blade and cutout are provided to accommodate wider pallet cross members, such as a 4xc3x974 timber. A third embodiment has a blade equipped with means for manually attaching removable handles with a short-length handle, an elongated straight handle, and a handle with a 90-degree removable extension section being disclosed.
Shine, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,171, describes an improved pry bar tool for removing step flashing from a building during roof replacement or like service. The tool is configured to receive a nail on right and left sides and on either terminal end, at any of a number of possible nail pulling notches or grooves. The two ends are offset differently, so that a variety of pulling positions are offered. Enlarged heads for receiving hammer blows from all angles enable the tool to be tapped while maneuvering to remove a nail from the flashing. The novel tool is able to remove nails expeditiously from flashing without distorting or destroying the flashing, so that it is reusable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,295, Jensen, Jr. discloses a roofing material removal tool having a heavy weighted head pivotally affixed in an adjustable manner to an elongated handle. The head contains an incorporated fulcrum formed by an obtuse bend perpendicular to the axial center of the tool. The head has a blade edge having a plurality of spaced detents, the detent separated from each other by an angular collecting notch which terminates in a bladed apex.
Stanart, in U.S. Pat. No. Des 303,484, shows a digging tool with a curved blade.
Schroeder, in U.S. Pat. No. Des 352,220, shows a pry bar having a number of hand holds along the length thereof.
Gracy et al., in U.S. Pat. No. Des 392,867, show a multi-purpose wrecking bar with a linear handle and a flat, plate head.
Gohman, in U.S. Pat No. Des 439,126, shows a roofing material removal tool having a linear handle and a curved blade with teeth.
While the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specifics thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the intention is not necessarily to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention, as defined by the appended claims.
The invention is directed to a panel removal tool for disconnecting a panel from a mounting surface. The tool comprises a linear blade member, having a planar portion with top and bottom surfaces and opposed, parallel edges, with each opposed edge including a V-shaped notch. The blade member includes an angled portion disposed at between 90 and 150 degrees to the linear, planar portion. A handle portion is collinearly secured to the blade member angled portion. The blade member planar portion is adapted for insertion between a panel and a mounting surface, with one of the blade""s V-shaped notches engaging a panel fastener. The user pivots the blade member on an opposed edge opposite the V-shaped notch engaging the panel fastener, and thereby frees the fastener from the support surface.